A Change of Heart
by svfaith777
Summary: Towa travels to Age 780 and discovers a super saiyan Trunks distressed over the death of Gohan. Taking the opportunity she convinces Trunks to join her in her mission to destroy all time lines. Rated M for gore and sexual content.
1. Intro

Summary: Towa travels to Age 780 and discovers a super saiyan Trunks distressed over the death of Gohan. Taking the opportunity she convinces Trunks to join her in her mission to destroy all time lines.

Intro

Age 780

The rain fell as the cool breeze carried the sorrow of the world. One of the last protecters of life on the apocalyptic planet had just met his match to the destructive pair of androids that had murdered three fourths of earth's population. A boy of thirteen years stood over the lifeless body of his master and only friend. Dropping to his knees he picked up the corpes face from the puddle it had been left in and cradeled it in his chest. The tears that came from his stinging eyes rolled down his cheek and onto the dead black haired man. The wet, lavender hair that stuck to his forehead began to rise and change into a crisp gold hue. The boy released his sensi back onto the ground and stood up. Clenching his fists until blood spilled, let out a thunderous scream that hurt his lungs. His hair now completely stood up gold and his eyes now took and a teal color from his usual baby blue. He stoped yelling and punched the land beneath him cracking and shaking the ground. A tall slender woman with blue skin and white hair approached the emotional boy. He jerked to her touch and got into a fighting stance expecting to defend himself.

"Who are you," he questioned with a dark tone.

The woman stood silent staring her deep purple eyes into his soul searching his mind. Annoyed at the lack of a response threw himself forward bringing back his fist and tried to attack her. Suprised she was now behind him he charged up a ki blast in his hand and before he could throw it was cracked in the back of the neck by the mysterious woman. Before he was consumed with unconsciousness he heard five words muttered from the lanky figure standing above him.

"You will know in time."


	2. Chapter 1 A New Way of Doing Things

**Authors Note: In my story Bulma (Trunks mother) dies two years prior to Gohans death. Trunks is currently thirteen. Also i'm still deciding if I want Mira in the story. Leave a review telling me if should add him. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: A New Way of Doing Things

The lavender haired boy woke up in a soft cotton bed with white pillows and a red blanket. Sitting up he noticed he was no longer in his long sleeve capsule corp. shirt and sweat pants, but now in a collered brown pajama top with a matching pair of pajama pants. Throwing back the cover he slipped out of bed stepping on the cold marble floor that supported his very weight. The room was demly lit with only a small candle burning ontop of a dresser in the corner of the room. Looking around he searched for his shoes, but couldn't spot them. Giving up hope for his freezing feet he crept slowy torward the door making sure not to make to much noise incase somebody were to confront him. He turned the door handle opening the metal door just enough he could stick his head out. He peered out the room only to find a pitch black hallway. He charged a small energy ball in his palms to light his path. Continuing down the hall way he came upon a room that had light seeping throw the key hole. Listening closey he heard a woman speaking to a unknown being with a very deep voice

"And what makes you think that some random brat you found will help us complete our ultimate goal, " the deep voice asked.

"Because the young boy has a transformation inside him that multiplies his power. It might not be the only one he is capable of bringing out. He will be very useful in our mission. Please brother trust me when I say he is the key to our master plan."

"Yes, I will trust you, but if your little plan fails it is on you. "

"Yes, I understand. "

The unknown being began to walk torwards the door. Fearing the most Trunks discharged his ki ball and swiftly ran back to the room he woke up in closing the door. He got back in the cotton bed and closed his eyes. Confusion eventually turned into tiredness and he drifted to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to find a tray residing among his night stand. It had a bowl of soup, silverware, and a glass of water placed on it. Picking up the bowl of soup and a spoon he quicky guzzled down the warm liquid. After that he swallowed the whole glass of water in one gulp. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Not knowing what else to do he hollered

"Come in."

The door opened and the woman he recognized from the day Gohan died gracefully came in and shut the door behind her.

"First things first, let me introduce my self. My name is Towa, princess of the demon realm. I apologize for striking you in the neck, but it seemed that you were blinded by rage and was not willing to negotiate. I've seen your past. You've never met your father, your mother died when you was just eleven years of age, and your master, the only person left alive

that you still loved died not to long ago. Plus you've lived in a ravaged world overtaken by two killer cyborgs your whole life. I've brought you here for a better life and a better future. All of this will be yours, all you have to do is agree to one thing. Help me with my quest to bring peace to my realm. "

Almost everything she had said to him confused him, but one thing that was clear to him was that he would have a better life and a better future. There would be no more running and hiding and starving when no food was provided. Everything would be peaceful. Everything would be better.

"C'mon, I know how much you desire to not live in fear. All you have to say is I agree and your dreams will come true. "

It was so close that he could feel it on the tips of his fingers. Peace. Overwhelmed with hope that he could change his future he had no other decision than to agree.

"I agree. "

"Perfect. Here put this on."

She handed him a Black mask that had no eye holes or any holes at all with a strange symbol at the forehead.

"It is a mask that will increase your power exponentially."

It didn't make sense to him, but it would help him achieve his goal so he put it on slowly. After he put the mask he fell into darkness.

Towa the mysterious woman now had a demonic grin pasted on her face.


End file.
